With the continuing aid of professional educators, a program is planned to continue the already established educational opportunities in oncology to assistants and associates at various levels in the medical school as well as to graduate and public health nurses. The expansion of a recently established curriculum in clinical oncology will be undertaken with view of altering the medical school curriculum to offer a more balanced and graduated experience to the medical students. Methods include utilization of the Computerized Cancer Data Base, an existing Area Health Educational Centers program, and existing educationally structured tumor clinics. Methods of evaluation will include current practices (i.e., numbers of participants, future activities, daily assessments of progress skills and productivity) and the use of clinicologic problems and other techniques designed by the Office of Medical Studies.